Forgive Me Father
by Multi Colored Canvas
Summary: for I have sinned. I bat for the other team, and to be frank, I'm currently in love with someone I should only be looking at brotherly. SLASH.


**Forgive Me Father – **for I have sinned. I bat for the other team, and to be frank, I'm currently in love with someone I should only be looking at brotherly.

**Prologue Summary – **Love is in the air and Tsuna just had to attract the attention and affection of the most popular girl in his school.

**Warnings – **Well there's a lot; discrimination against someone's sexuality, slash, self-harm, child neglect, major AU, OoC, mentions of very… sexual things, etc.

**A/Ns – **This plot has been floating around my head, growing. Truthfully, I have no idea where this came from. I just thought one day, 'How would a really religious family act about yaoi/shounen ai?' Badly, maybe.

_**Tsuna and related don't have the same mother. ****They have the same father. Giotto was already born, Iemitsu married Nana and had Tsuna. If that makes any sense. **_

_**Either that or they aren't related, period. Their parents just married. Different mom and dad. Iemitsu just married Nana and they already had Giotto and Tsuna respectively. **_

_**If that didn't make sense, well, I don't really know how to explain it anymore than what I just typed. **_

_**Thank you reviewer for pointing that out.**_

_** Sorry for the mistakes and such.**_

_If this offends you or makes you hate me, I'm really, really sorry._

And um, this is the first time I've written something this close to actual sex, masturbation. Please be gentle, and I mean in the reviews. –winks-

* * *

**I don't own KHR. And again, sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Tsuna's love life was normal.

"Yeah perfectly normal," he whispered as he eyed and tried to ignore the growing bulge in his pants, "If I loved a girl."

Sighing in vain attempt to regain some sort of hold, or grasp, of what's happening –to his life and also his body-, he thought about _him_. The brunet groaned and tossed around in his bed. _'Why? Why _him_?! Out of all the people, why not Ryohei's sister or even Hayato's!'_

Glancing down, he saw his hardened length twitch under the thin layer of cloth. '_Maybe I can, only for a bit…'_

His hands inched down to the waistband of his boxers, to touch himself and go to that little island of paradise in his head where his family and friends can't judge him about loving his stepbrother.

**[Line Break]**

Giotto adored his little brother. Tsuna was cute, the way his brown doe-eyes sparkled with mirth was simply too irresistible to the blond. He was sweet; he always knew how to make Giotto smile.

But sometimes, there were those days were Giotto felt like he was balancing on a tightrope. Where he could've snapped at any moment, seeing his brother undress or something as innocent as _begging _him to sleep in his bed, because he was afraid of the trees lightly scrapping against his window, making an eerie sounding noise; sometimes he just wanted to push Tsuna on to the nearest surface and ravish him until he couldn't properly speak.

Yes, he, Giotto Vongola, model student of Namimori High, was enamored with his stepbrother Tsunayoshi Sawada.

'_If only our parents didn't marry.'_

Sickening isn't it? He wanted to touch his brother in unspeakable ways, making moan like a wanton whore. Burying himself into that tight warmth. Or maybe even forcing Tsuna's mouth open and-

Giotto sighed, frustrated. This was his brother he was talking about! His perfect little brother… He felt heat pool in his stomach. Gazing downwards, he saw that his prick was erect. He moved his hand over his shaft. As he palmed it lightly, thinking that if nobody was around, he can pleasure himself with the image of Tsuna's pouty lips sucking him with his eyes closed; only peeking as if to ask if he was doing alright. He tilted his head back, sighing contently as dream-Tsuna lapped away the precum. "_If only this were real…" _he said.

'_If only you weren't a guy.'_

**[Line Break]**

Nana Sawada prided herself as a loving mother. She knows when there's something wrong with her boys. They've been acting unusually; not looking each other in the eye, blushing whenever they touch, the list goes on. Maybe they're going through their awkward phase or Tsuna accidently walked into Giotto and his girlfriend –who she or the family hasn't met yet- 'going at it' as the kids say.

Nana Sawada was also known for being the most oblivious woman in Namimori.

**[Line Break]**

He blinked, "Excuse me?"

The girl, Yuki or something turned a deep red, not looking him in the eye. She confessed, "I like y-you."

Tsuna almost choked on air.

"P-please go out with me."

Gathering his bearings, he surveyed the girl. She had black hair, he like blonds. Yuki –that's what he'll call her for now- had big expressive green eyes. Tsuna liked blue hued ones better. She had a well-endowed chest; he'd rather have her with a large-

Tsuna coughed lightly as replied, "Listen, I appreciate this, but I like someone else."

Yuki visibly deflated, "Oh. I see," her eyes were watery, "We-well I- you, I won't bother you anymore. Thank you for listening. She has to be pretty in order to ca-catch…" She vision became blurry.

"It isn't you," Tsuna argued, "You're pretty, beautiful even. But that person will always be in my heart."

'_Whether I like it or not.'_

Yuki sniffed, "You're just saying that."

The brunet moved closer to her. He hugged and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry. Please. It isn't you. It's just that… It's just that if I went out with you, I would still think of someone else," he shifted, "You should find someone else better than me."

Tsuna sighed and let go of her. With a brief goodbye, Yuki was left in the alcove of the building.

"No one is better than you…"

**[Line Break]**

Giotto felt faint. He saw his brother and a girl. Together, alone.

No, it can't- Tsuna hugged her. She was crying, was she happy he accepted?

The blond felt something break, metaphorically of course.

**[Line Break]**

He was currently banging his head on the wall. The girl who confessed to him was Yukira Fubuki, the most popular girl in school. For some reason Tsuna felt screwed, and he didn't mean the good way.

* * *

**A/Ns – **Tada? This is just the beginning. No religious things yet. And no, I'm not bashing Catholics; remember, I'm a mix. So please don't flame. Just tell me if it's good or not, review point out things, yada yada yada.


End file.
